narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaede Uzumaki
Temporary Paralysis Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Shuriken Technique, Clone Technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release Armour, Earth Release Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth Dome, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave, Water Release: Violent Water Wave, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Anvil, Blade of Wind, Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance, Mystical Palm Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Cell Activation Technique, Creation Rebirth, Healing Resuscitation Regenerating Technique, Wide Healing, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Chakra Chains: Whip, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spear}} History Kaede Uchiha is the daughter of an Uzumaki and a Senju born in Uzushiogakure that ran away from their village to scape the war, before their it was destroyed. They found shelter on Iwagakure and started to work on there as normal ninjas and it was on there that Kaede was born. Four years later her birth, her mother gave birth to other girl, Umiko. Kaede's father was then killed during a mission in Sunagakure, leaving her mother and the girls behind. Her skills for ninjutsu were first noticed at that age, when she started to feel people' chakras when they were around and with her ability to use the leaves as cutting instruments. Noticing her daughter could become a sensor and a shinobi, her mother enrolled her in the ninja academy. Months later, some ninjas appeared at her house claiming to drag her mother away, under the excuse that if she refused to go or ran away, Iwakagure could get into a war with Kumokagure and put the lives of several citzens in danger. Kaede never saw her mother again since that day and was left to raise Umiko alone. Two months later, the six-year-old Kaede was struggling to raise her sister, getting a job and working hard to give her a good education in the best way her physical and mental abilities could do. But someday, a misterious ninja appeared into her house and kidnapped her sister. Kaede tried to fight him, but he ended up cutting her at her belly and she fainted by blood loss. She was helped by her neighboor, who dragged her to the hospital. When she woke up on there, she felt as if she was born again. The scar of that day remains on her, a vivid mark from that dark episode. The years have passed and Kaede had to balance her Academy obligations with her surviving needs, losing the house her family owned and living in a dark alley on Iwakagure's streets. She started to wonder why had the fate taken everything from her, and felt the hate grow inside her heart, losing her hope in a good world. One day of those, a beautiful young woman passed by her and felt sorry for the girly curled under a newspaper in the dirt alley she called home. Her name was Uzumaki Sachi, who took the girl to her house and since then, raised her as her daughter, along with her husband, Seiya. Kaede slowly lost the hate the suffering had awakened on her due to their love, however, because of that experience, she gained the ability to understand people who are armed with the same bad feelings she had. Kaede had finally graduated the Academy and became a genin in Iwakagure. Since then, her live had improved a lot since she started to get more financially supported by her missions and by her loving parents. While wandering through the streets, she found as small girl trainning fire style. Kaede found her chakra quite familiar, and she got surprised when the girl was able to detect hers too. That was Umiko, her lost little sister, who she loves with all her heart and who currently lives with her. Genin Years She had found in Kyo, a mad demon scientist a master that teaches her strange tecniques, and also a funny person to talk to. In one of her wanderings, she met Drahgos, who requested her help for a difficult mission. Knowing about the wish of the girl to improve her healing skills, he presented her to Alana Hyuuga, who tested her to see if she should become her apprentice. Kaede had a hard match against Alana, but in the end, the vampiress directed her to her apprentice, Aiyanna. Chuunin Years Kaede's family moved to Uzushiogakure to help to rebuild the village. As a student in healing, Kaede started to work in the hospital of the new place, seeking to gain experience and strenght to become a great ninja someday. She still lived in her parents's house until she got her own place, that she shared with her sister. Jounin Years After years living and serving at Uzushiogakure, Kaede decided to leave the village after a great delusion she has gone through. During her travels, she focused on sharpening her ninja skills, trainning and living on her own, keeping her adventures and drawings recorded on her travelling journal. Her reasons to leave the village are still unknown. She was involved in the construction of Namigakure, in the Land of Waters, leaving the village after the Leader was gone. She was involved in a strange event in Sakuragakure while she was visiting the village. Her fascination for the marvellous place awakened the creature that had been asleep in Lake Acuity for hundreds of years, the Giant Loch Ness Serpent Yuki. Yuki said Kaede's happiness had awakened her from her slumber, as it had been centuries since she had felt such a strong feeling and puress in a human heart. Due to that, Yuki gave Kaede passage to The Hidden Oasis, the land where the Loch Ness Serpents reside. She returned with the Summoning Contract Scroll that made her able to summon the creatures whenever she wants. She left the village after a short encounter with Shodai Hanakage, Konami Haruno, who turned out to be her aunt. Personality Kaede is usually kind and has polite manners, but knows how to be harsh when she needs. Owner of a pure heart and most of the time with good intentions, but as a ninja she does know that people cannot be fully trustworthy. That's why she never lowers her guard fully, only around people she really trusts. She is someone whose essence is extremely attached to stagnation, therefore she seeks change, seeming to achieve it in a slow pace. Once she puts her mind into something, she will keep on it even if it's a lost cause or if it seems it'll lead her nowhere. Her determination will always guide her towards that path if she sees someone or something as important for her. A traveler and a free spirit, the woman is usually seem in a good mood, and tends to be quite friendly to strangers. During a conflict, she will at first try to solve it through diplomatic ways before engaging into a fight. Despise being a kunoichi that can handle herself fairly well in battle, Kaede never seeks for a fight and will most likely find ways to end it without resorting to violence. If she fails, however, she will most likely fight until her last breath. Skills Coming soon Appearance Kaede is a young adult whose body is marked by a hourglass silhouette, broad hips and large breasts. Her height is at about 170cm and her weight is 60kg. The skin is smooth and pale, and the thin shaped face is adorned by narrow and expressive forest green eyes with long dark eyelashes, a small upturned nose, fine reddish lips, high cheekbones and a narrow chin. Her neck is long, often covered in the colar of her vests and by the tresses. The hair is in a paler version of the usual Uzumaki crimson color, slightly wavy to the tips and reaching to her hips. The tresses on the front are way shorter than the rest, and her face is adorned by a long fringe, usually placed to the left of her face. Independent of whatever hairstyle she is on, Kaede's crown is always adorned by a single braid that starts at the lower front of her head, makes a loose arch to the left of her head and is tied to a tress at the back of her hair. This braid is Kaede's tagged mark. Her attire varies a lot, but she is often wearing black ninja sandals and a glove on the left hand only. Her clothing always brings the Uzumaki clan crest, although she lately has started to wear the Uchiha crest as well. In her travels, she always wears an old washed-out gray hooded cloak, a gift given to her by Miya Rinnei, a shinobi from her homeland, and the Chakra Reserve Bracelets, gifted to her by Machina Uzumaki, a clan member. The Summoning Contract Scroll to the Loch Ness Serpents of Lake Acuity is often attached to her back. Family Kaede considers all the Uzumakis her family. However, her main relatives are: Sachi Uzumaki: A lovely housewife. She's a dedicated mother and knows much little about ninjutsu, but as an Uzumaki, she has tricks under her sleeve that even Kaede ignores. Seiya : A caring and kind shinobi from Sakuragakure. Kaede admires his strenght and would like to be like him someday. Umiko Uzumaki: Kaede's biological small sister. Umiko is a caring, determinated and prankish genin, who seeks for strenght and wants to become a better ninja no matter what. She is Kaede's greatest treasure. Hitomi Senju: Kaede's adoptive younger sister. Joyful and lively as every child should be, Hitomi is a lovely young girl. Uchiha Rinn: Kaede's husband. He was a nukenin she met in Iwagakure's gates, that was trying to attack the village. While the gate guards were talking to him, Kaede stepped by and engaged in a talk with him. She convinced him to drop his ideas to harm the citzens and they became really good friends, not taking long to fall for each other. Many trials have crossed the path of the duo before they finally got engaged in Rinn's apartment in Amegakure. They got married right after. Rinn is so far the person Kaede love the most out of her family, and her love for him only grew with time despite the problems they faced along the way. She doesn't even know why her feeling is that strong, but it was held for years inside her chest. Quotes "Since my parents died and Umiko was taken from me... I lost it. I kept on moving, blindly, trying so hard to get this connection with anyone. My sister's life is tied to me. I know she would be sad and she needs me to advise and protect her, but still, if I weren't there, she would still walk with her own legs. However, he was the first one to make me feel essencial to someone." - Kaede Uzumaki "I believe the best way to disarm a dark heart is through compassion and kindness. The humans are born good, and are corrupted by the influences of the society and of their own fate. One's fate can be changed, and only love can restore a broken heart. So, smile and show compassion to your foes, because all they do is seek desperatedly for a way to fix themselves." ''- Kaede Uzumaki'' "You are responsible, forever, for what you captivate." - The Pettit Prince "A-Are you a genius?!" - Kyo, the Evil Genius "And once you leave your prejudices, you are allowed to find the truth about people' hearts." - Kaede Uzumaki "But to have empathy, you must abandon the first looks and listen. You cannot really feel what someone does as everyone has their own ways to deal with experiences. But you can understand how they feel and how they act." - Kaede Uzumaki "You're like a seed on the wind. Trying to find a place where you can be set." - Kaede Uzumaki "People are weak. We hide behind masks to be shielded from the others... And sometimes even from ourselves." - Kaede Uzumaki "You hurt me. A lot. You're a fool, and for some time, I thought I hated you... But I couldn't...You are a fool... But you are the fool I love." - Kaede Uzumaki "I'm the small Maple Tree with reddish leaves, ready to cover the ones who look for my help under the gentle protection of my branches. My leaves are sharpened and my roots strong. I will not bend to the world's wind." ''- Kaede Uzumaki'' Trivia - Kaede feels safer and calmer in the woods. - She loves traveling and has excellent drawing skills. Due to that, she always keeps a travel journal, drawing scenarios, people, maps and writting about her experiences in the places she visits. - Her favorite foods are shrimp lamen, chocolate ship cookies, chocolate, dangos and strawberries. - Her favorite color is lavender. - Her favorite flowers are lilys and cherry blossoms. - Her name means Mapple Tree. - Her mental age depends on the person who she's with. She can shift mentally from a bubbly girl to a mature and wise woman in a matter of seconds. - She is more of a peacemaker and thinks violence should only be used when the argument fails. - She is a very good singer. But it'll be hard to see her singing around you. - Kaede is very good in housework, but cooking is not her strongest point. - Her IQ is 130, what can be classified as "Very Inteligent". She is a very quick learner, but doesn't get to be a genius. - She is usually formal to people and always uses a respectful honorific to adress to every person she talks to. The only exception to this rule is Rinn Uchiha, who she calls only by the first name. - Her first kiss was stolen by a girl. Kaede got traumatized after that. - She only managed to understand and comprehend the essence of Wind Release and get to use it to control Jigokuken after her trainning with Kyo. - She despises perverts because she seems to be a magnet to that sort of people. - Her deep and calm voice doesn't match at all her outgoing personality. - She has a strange affinity to animals. - In battle, she often uses her Chakra Adamantine Chains sharpened tips to pierce the opponent's vital organs. - She always wears a glove to hide Jigokuken's seal in her left palm. - Kaede always takes lots of things with her during her travels, but most of her objects are sealed on a tiny scroll she carries on her ninja bag. It saves her the hassle of carrying all that heavy stuff on her back and is a very practical storage system. When she doesn't want to draw attention, she also seals the Contract Scroll on that too. - Yuki, the Head of the Loch Ness Serpents, was awakened for her slumber of thousands of years under Lake Acuity because she felt in Kaede a joy and puress she had never felt before. That made her deem Kaede worthy of being the first bearer of the Scroll of the Beasts of the Hidden Oasis and an ally to them. Kaede often uses reverse summoning to bring exotic food to the Serpents, as part of her promise when she first met them. - Kaede is quite skilled in administrative tasks. Category:Female